Halcyon Wiki
Halcyon Liliana Swan moves to Forks with her older sister, Bella. A bronze haired boy named Edward Cullen intrigues Bella while Lily forms a friendship with his beautiful adoptive brother, Jasper. The Swan sisters know that something is up with the Cullen family, but Lily has her own problems to deal with. She was born deaf and she keeps having these dreams that have a bad habit of coming true. As she tries to find the cause of these dreams, Bella and Lily find themselves thrown headfirst into the supernatural world, discovering things they never would have dreamed existed. Plot Summary 'PART I' Liliana Swan and her older sister, Bella, move from Phoenix, Arizona to cloudy Forks, Washington to live with their father, Charlie. This move will allow their mother, Renee, to travel with her baseball player husband. Lily has always felt different from her peers because she was born deaf. Not to mention, she has dreams that have a bad habit of coming true, but she keeps this a secret in fear of being branded crazy. Lily and Bella start school at Forks High School, catching the attention of the students as the "Chief's daughters." While Lily is in her Calculus class, she's assigned to sit next to the mysterious and very handsome, Jasper Hale, who is one of "the Cullens." When she first sits down next to Jasper, he seems utterly annoyed at her, which she shakes off. While brushing arms, Lily startles him causing him to inhale. He then turns to her in shock which confuses Lily. He seems so interested in Lily, for reasons unknown to her, though she returns the interest. Lily also has to deal with her sister's annoyance and attraction to Jasper's adoptive brother, Edward Cullen. After an encounter in Biology class with Bella, Edward mysteriously disappears for a while, leaving Bella frustrated. Jasper introduces himself to Lily, who quickly forms a friendship with the Hale twin and the eccentric, Alice Cullen, his adoptive sister. Lily finds herself feeling comfortable with him, something she's never experienced with anyone other than her older sister. She also has to deal with these unusual dreams that she can't decipher. A particular dream confuses her when she sees a van smashed into Bella's truck, while feeling her elbow suddenly injured. The next day, Edward Cullen returns to school and actually talks to Bella, leaving her more confused. Lily is frustrated with all the mystery and confronts her sister as Bella keeps glancing at Edward from across the parking lot. Lily suddenly feels a sense of deja Vu, and goes to warn her sister only to be pushed away by Bella. She lands on directly on her elbow, spraining it while turning to see if the van crushed her sister. To her surprise, Edward is there, pushing the van away. He then quickly bails out of there, dragging a concerned Jasper along with him. Lily and Bella are confused and shocked at how Edward stopped the car, with just his hand. While Bella makes a trip to La Push beach with her friends, Lily stays home, trying to research her dreams. She comes out with nothing but being scared that she's hallucinating the dreams and thinking she's crazy. To add on to this, she keeps having the "hallucinations" of these three people with red eyes murdering people. She's scared when the murders start coming true, only to be classified as "animal attacks." One day, when the Cullens aren't in school which their friend, Jessica, explains they never come to school on sunny days because Dr. Cullen lets them skip to go hiking and camping. Jessica and their other friend, Angela, are talking about prom dress shopping in Port Angeles, Bella gets interested and tags along. Lily stays at home alone to work on a project. While walking home from the library, she gets scared when seeing a pair of red orbs in the woods, much like the ones from her dream. She's saved from her fear when Jasper Hale, who "saw her walking home," pulls over and offers to driver her home which she accepts, still scared about the red eyes. Lily can feel her relationship and the pull towards Jasper strengthen, but she also keeps dreaming about a man with scarred forearms and realizes that she loves the mystery man. The man is revealed to be Jasper, confirming that she's falling in love with him, though she has fears of it being unrequited. That night, Bella tells her sister that Edward admitted to being able to read minds, except her sisters. Lily doesn't go into school the next day, but recieves a surprise visit from Jasper, confiding in him about her visions. Surprisingly, he doesn't call her crazy, he seems interested, especially when she talks about the dreams involving the red people. Edward, Alice, and Bella all arrive and Jasper reveals to Lily that they are vampires. Jasper takes Lily into the woods where he reveals his sparkling skin, strength, and speed. She questions him where he reveals his family's diet, myths, and also his power. He also reveals that Alice can see into the future, catching Lily's attention. Jasper tells Lily that her blood is special to him because it doesn't cause venom to salivate in his mouth like a normal human would. That night, she confesses to Bella that she's in love with Jasper. Jasper and Lily's bond is strengthened as Edward and Bella take their relationship public. One day, during a thunderstorm, the Cullens play baseball only to be interrupted by a group of nomad vampires, the same ones Lily's been having her visions about. They try to attack Lily and Bella, who are protected by the fiercly loyal Cullen family. Edward finds out that one of the vampires, James, is a tracker and he won't stop until the Swan girls are dead. Jasper and Alice take Bella and Lily to Phoenix, while the rest of the Cullens try to lead James away. While at a hotel, Lily dreams of a room full of mirrors, just like a drawing Alice did. In panic, she runs down to the lobby to warn them but she's intercepted by James who takes her to Lily and Bella's old ballet studio. He tricks Bella into thinking that he took Lily and their mother hostage, forcing the protective Bella to come save them. When she arrives at the studio, she realizes she's been tricked and only Lily is here. They try to escape James attacks him, injuring them both and biting Bella. Lily begs Edward to help her, because this isn't the time for her to turn. He sucks out the venom and saves her sister while he and Carlisle take her to the hospital. Jasper takes Lily back to the hotel to treat her wounds. The two confess their love for each other and share their first kiss. Bella recovers in the hospital where they told Charlie and Renee is that she fell down two flights of stairs and through a window in a hotel, using her clumsiness to cover up for what really happened to her. Two months later, Bella is going to prom with Edward while Jasper and Lily, who have taken their relationship public, go on their own date. Lily expresses that she doesn't know whether she'll ever become a vampire, but will considerate if it means staying with Jasper forever. 'PART II' "Every single night, my dreams...or rather, nightmares shock me into waking up in a cold sweat and shaking like a leaf. The subject of them terrifies me to my core. The actions she does in them, makes me scared that she'll achieve. The vengeance she feels, makes me think that she'll win. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? What about a vampire who lost her mate. She's an unstoppable storm and she's coming. What happens if she wins? We die." ''-Liliana Swan on her dreams. PART II starts with one of Liliana Swan's recurring dreams of Victoria murdering her in revenge for the death of her mate, James. Lily is comforted by Jasper who promises that her dreams won't come true. Jasper and Lily's relationship has only strengthened in the past months, both of them deeply in love with each other. Bella and Edward are still together, though Bella is annoyed with her birthday which makes her physically a year older than eternally seventeen year old, Edward, who still refuses to change her into a vampire. During Bella and Lily's birthday party, Bella gets a paper cut while opening one of her gifts, launching Jasper into a blood frenzy as he tries to attack her. Bella is hurt in the process as Edward throws her into a table by accident, trying to keep her away from his thirsty brother. Lily forgives Jasper as does Bella, but Edward doesn't forgive himself and leaves Bella and Forks to keep her safe. Jasper reluctantly leaves Lily with the promise of returning to her. He does, that night, not being able to bear being away from her. He gifts her a necklace with the Cullen crest on it, showing his and the family's loyalty to Lily. The months go by and Bella becomes a recluse, barely eating or talking to anybody. It especially effects Lily because she feels as if she lost a sister. Bella has also been dealing with nightmares every single night which is taking a lot out of her. Charlie becomes fed up one day, and threatens to send Bella back to Jacksonville to make new friends, telling her that Edward isn't coming back. Bella tells Charlie that she's going shopping with Lily and Jessica to get him off sending her to live with Renee. Bella, Lily, and Jessica go to Port Angeles to go shopping and a group of men leer at them. Bella then suddenly walks over to them, getting on one of the bikes and taking off. Lily and Jessica watch in shock as Bella suddenly gets off the bike. Jessica storms off and Lily is furious with Bella, calling her selfish for only thinking of Edward. They reconcile and Bella takes two motorbikes down to the reservation to see Jacob. She hopes that he can help her restore them and he's glad too, happy to be hanging out with her. Lily and Bella meet Embry Call and Quil Ateara, Jacob's friends. When Lily tells Jasper about being down at the reservations, he acts odd, telling her to be careful. He also gets her a phone so she can text him if something is wrong. His explanation is "I just feel like I'm throwing you to the wolves when you're down there." He also calls the guys down there "dogs," confusing Lily even more. Jacob voices his concerns about Sam Ulley. He says that Sam keeps watching him like he expects something and that Embry joined his "cult." It really unnerves Jacob and Bella offers him comfort in the form of a hug, which Jacob happily accepts, showing his feelings for Bella who tries to ignore it, afraid that Jacob will leave her like Edward. Jacob has been acting dark and distant which Bella suspects that it's because he has a secret. Meanwhile, Lily keeps having terrible dreams about Victoria, making her afraid to go to sleep. One night, she has a dream about Bella going to the meadow, where she meets Laurent. He informs her that Victoria wishes to kill her and Lily, in revenge for Edward killing her mate, James. Laurent tries to kill Bella, saying it will be better than it would be if Victoria did, as she wishes to kill Lily in front of Bella before she kills her. A giant black wolf interevenes and saves Bella, who runs home to inform Charlie about the wolves. Bella, fed up with Jacob ingnoring her, goes down to the rez with Lily to confront Jacob, finding him asleep. When she confronts Sam and his pack, she slaps Paul Lahote, angering him which causes him to turn into a wolf. Bell and Lily run away as Jacob turns into a wolf, fighting Paul. Sam orders Embry and Jared Cameron to take Bella and Lily to a woman named Emily's house. There they meet Emily, Sam's fiance, who has a scarred face. While Jacob talks to Bella, Lily bonds with the other wolves, enjoying their company and becomes friends with Emily. When they get back to the house, Lily has a seizure while images flash through her mind. She also has a vision of Bella as a vampire, running through the forest with Edward. While unconscious, she has a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, like Lily's earlier vision where she thought her sister killed herself, though it was just for "recreational purposes." She also watches as Alice tells her that Edward made the same mistake, being misinformed by Rosalie. They both run off to Volterra, Italy to save Edward. Lily comes to in a hospital bed with Jasper and Charlie by her side, the former telling her that her brain was stressed which caused her to have a seizure. Her dad also informs her that Bella has run off to Italy. When she falls back asleep, she has a clear vision of Bella and Edward in Italy talking to the Volturi. Aro, the most exuberant of the Volturi, was very curious about Bella and her power to block Edward's mind reading. So he set up tests for her, and finds out that neither he nor Jane can affect her. Aro is very excited and acts very interested when he finds out about Lily, and the affect of her blood with Jasper. The Volturi say that Bella and Lily must be killed because she knows too much about vampires and could be a threat to their secrecy. The three are free to leave on one condition: Bella and Lily must be turned, and soon. Lily is released from the hospital and Bella returns home, being grounded by Charlie for running off. Lily tells Jasper about having to turn, and he promises after they've been married. Bella and Lily go over to the Cullens house and put them turning to a vote, only Rosalie and Edward voting no. This part ends with Lily stating that she knows Victoria is out there, waiting for her vengeance, but she's too happy to give Victoria her thoughts tonight. 'PART III' PART III begins with one of Lily's recurring dreams about a man and Victoria. The man is listening to something Victoria is saying and then shares a kiss with her, showing that they are in some kind of relationship, though Lily suspects it's all an act by Victoria. The man is revealed to be Riley Biers, a man who went missing about a year ago. Lily knows that he didn't go missing, he was turned into a vampire. Lily explains that not much has changed in the weeks since Edward proposing to Bella, as she continue to reject his proposals, thinking that it doens't mean anything. Jake hasn't talked to Bella since finding out that she is becoming a vampire willingly. Lily and Bella are also getting ready to graduate high school and leave Charlie and their human lives behind, forever. After Edward turns Bella, they'll have to move up to Alaska, never seeing their human family again. Bella and Lily plan to go to Florida to visit their mother one last time before "graduating" but really, it's the final goodbye. They spend time with her in Florida, realizing how hard it is to leave her and come back to Forks a little depressed. Jake shows up in the school parking lot and talks to Bella, letting her know about a situation that Lily had a vision about - The Cullens track down Victoria using one of Alice's visions and Emmett almost gets her, but crosses the treaty line to be stopped by Paul in wolf form, both of them snarling at each other, enraged. Bella goes with Jake to the reservation, skipping school. Lily, while studying for finals, falls asleep. Riley comes into the Swan house while she's sleeping and takes Bella's blouse and Lily's sweater, also touching Lily's cheek and her Cullen crest. When Edward catches Riley's scent, he suspects that someone is making a plan and agrees to team up with the werewolves to protect Bella, Lily, and Charlie from the possible danger. From then on, Bella begins to spend more time in La Push while Jasper stays with Lily most of the time, becoming more protective of her, enraged that Riley touched her. Lily also starts having dreams about a young girl named Lacrimosa, who she thinks is like her. Lacrimosa can see the future and meets a man named William, who like Jasper does to Lily, doesn't thirst for her blood. Through these dreams, she learns that Lacrimosa is deaf and can see the future, just like Lily. Quotes 'PART I' ''"I discreetly bring my nose to my shirt, inhaling and smelling my regular shampoo. Yeah, I like the smell, but it's not that amazing. I shake my head in confusion, but find it hard to concentrate back on class as Mr. Stares-a-lot next to me, keeps his gorgeous eyes on me." - Lily Swan on her first strange encoutner with Jasper Hale. "It doesn't register that he's introduced himself to me because I'm still in shock that he actually talked to me. So, I stand there like an idiot, eyes wide and mouth open." ''-Lily when Jasper first introduces himself. ''"When I was younger, I always dreamt about what it would be like for a boy to tell me those three words. It's always involved a ball gown, prince charming, a castle, a pumpkin, and a fairy godmother. Fairy tales don't exist, but true love sure as hell does and it's right here, all around us. I never thought I would actually cry when he told me, I never thought that I would be rendered speechless. It's an incredible feeling for someone to love you and for you to love them back." -''Lily Swan when Jasper confesses his love for her. ''"I'm not too worried about the future. Will I become a vampire? I don't know. If it means staying with Jasper forever, I'll definitely consider it. I'm not worrying about anything tonight. It's just me and him. Together." -Lily Swan 'PART II' ''"I wouldn't be able to live without you. You're my whole world, Lily. The only reason for my existence." ''-Jasper Hale to Lily ''"I just feel like I'm throwing you to the wolves when you're down there." ''-Jasper Hale to Lily about the guys at the reservation. ''"Victoria is still out there, and that's a fact. She's a storm approaching the coast. She's coming for Bella and I, but I know the Cullens will be ready. They won't give us up without a fight and Bella and I won't surrender. She won't kill my sister, I won't let her. So, I won't think of her tonight. I will not grant her that because she is simply not worth it. She can't have my thoughts tonight. Not tonight. Not tonight." ''-Lily Swan Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse